1. Field of the Invention
Generally, the invention relates to cylinder holders for cylinders. More specifically, the invention relates to such cylinder holders which provide general protection to the cylinders and which also resiliently retain the cylinders therein to isolate them from potential damage resulting from severe impact to and/or severe jarring of the cylinder holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Cylinders containing gases under pressure are well known. Such cylinders come in many sizes and lengths and may contain various types of gases for various useful purposes. Depending upon the type of material and the desired use the cylinder may retain the material under extremely high pressure. One example of this very high pressure cylinder storage involves air tanks for emergency personnel. Numerous methods exist to store cylinders. These include simple rack storage and simple cabinet storage. These types of storage typically are intended to merely provide a convenient place for storage while maintaining the cylinders in an orderly arrangement. Typically little thought is given to protecting the cylinders from damage resulting from trauma directed to the storage medium. Additionally, very high pressure cylinders typically are lightweight aluminum shell cylinders wrapped with high strength carbon or ‘KEVLAR’ fibers. When this type of cylinder is stored structural components of the storage system may cut or wear the fibers weakening the cylinders and reducing their useful life.
Various deficiencies exist with the conventional storage methods known for cylinders. Severe impact or severe jarring of the rack or cabinet may be directly transferred to the stored cylinders. As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a cylinder holder which provides superior protection to stored cylinders including insolation of the stored cylinders from trauma direct to the cylinder holder while permitting independent ready access to individual stored cylinders. The present invention substantially fulfills these needs.